


Devil's Drink, Angel's Touch

by ChasingAnna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingAnna/pseuds/ChasingAnna
Summary: Returning for her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione has had enough of Hagrid's drinking. When she intervenes, she gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rubeus Hagrid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Devil's Drink, Angel's Touch

There sat Hagrid, messily drunk once again. Hermione sighed, resigned to once again try and help sober up the man. _Just one more year of this, then he’s someone else’s problem_ , she thought to herself.

“Hagrid, come on. You’re a professor. You should really be a little more… temperate.”

“Wha?” Hagrid responded, “Nothin’ wrong with a lil’ beverage or two after work. C’mon, sit down an’ have a cuppa’ tea. I think I got some biscuits 'round here too.” He stumbled towards the fire with the kettle, but succeeded only in knocking several teacups to the floor.

“Let me get that Hagrid,” Hermione sighed, magically repairing the shattered cups and returning them to the counter. “And I’m taking the rest of your rum too,” she informed him.

“Ya can’t take my rum,” Hagrid fumed.

“And you can’t keep drinking yourself into oblivion when things get rough. This is for your own good!” the young witch scolded him.

“Now listen here missy!” Hagrid began, advancing on her.

Hermione sighed.

“You brought this on yourself, _stupefy!_ ”

The stunning spell hit him right in the crotch, causing him to fall back hard on the bed, which groaned in protest, but held. She turned to leave him to sober up on his own, but a massive hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Whadja do that fer?” Hagrid asked blearily.

 _Oh great_ , she thought, _I forgot the giant blood makes him resistant to magic_. She considered hitting him with another stunner, but wasn’t sure it would do much good.

“I just wanted to help you get to bed,” she answered as sweetly as she could muster.

“Aww, if ya wanted to take me to bed ya coulda just asked.”

She then saw that her petrification spell had worked a bit different than she expected. Hagrid’s massive member was rising from his trousers. It was monstrous, tenting at least two feet from his groin, and the glint in his eye suggested he wanted to put it to use.

She could stop him with a stronger spell she was sure, but not without harming him. With anyone else, she would have been frightened, but she couldn’t see sweet Hagrid actually harming her. Besides, the size of the thing in front of her made any actual coupling impossible. And, if she was honest with herself, she was curious. She let him lift her onto his lap, the enormity of him coming up to her ribcage. She began to undo his pants, driven more by curiosity than arousal. She figured she could at least get a look and maybe give him some relief.

Freed from its bounds, the thing revealed itself to be just as intimidating as she imagined, nearly as long as her arm and as thick around as her thigh. She tried to stroke him, but even both her hands could not wrap around the thing. She considered a moment, and waved her wand. Her robes lifted off her body and folded themselves neatly on a stool beside the bed. She wrapped her arms around the cock, trapping it against her chest. It felt nice, like hugging a warm smooth teddy bear. Awkwardly, she began to rub her body up and down along him, wondering if she could provide enough stimulation to satisfy him.

She was fascinated. She watched as his foreskin slid back and forth, allowing his glans to peek out. Precum began oozing from the slit of his cockhead, dribbling down and slickening her chest. The foreskin caught at last, leaving the glans exposed fully. Hagrid seemed to be enjoying it, moaning as the girl rubbed against him. Hermione wondered if he was getting close. She reached down with her mouth and tasted the slick fluid coming from him, drawing a yet louder moan from the massive gamekeeper. After a few more minutes of this, she felt his hands wrap around her waist and lift her onto his cock. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. He was not so much pressing at her pussy as she was sitting atop him like some small fleshy stool, slippery from their combined juices. There was simply no hope of the thing fitting inside her.

Unless…

A plan began to form in her mind. She grabbed her wand again. Hagrid looked at her suspiciously, still remembering her earlier attempt to stun him.

“It’s ok, trust me,” she assured him.

She pointed at his penis, “ _Reducio!_ ”

Nearly no effect.

She turned the wand on her own nethers, “ _Elastium! Capacitus! Lubrio!_ ” then thought for a moment, it should be a safe time of her cycle, but just in case, she tapped to the left and right of her womb, “ _Anovuum!_ ”

She wiggled her hips, placing her now more accommodating entrance against him. She could feel her lips straining around him, trying to wrap around the thing beneath her, but instead just mashing up against her. She stopped for a moment.

 _Breathe, relax,_ she thought to herself.

She pressed down again, straining to take him in. She pressed harder, until her feet lifted from the bed, her full weight balanced on the cock below her. She was so close, if she could just get a little more leverage, she could do it. She groaned in frustration.

Then she felt his hands back at her hips, pressing her down, slowly, but hard, crushing her against him. She began to panic, trapped, helpless. Then, slowly, she felt herself opening to him, stretching around the monstrosity beneath her. Inch by inch he drove deeper into her, filling her beyond what should be possible. There was no pain, her combination of charms had assured that, just pressure and no small amount of discomfort as her internal organs reorganized around the new presence in her abdomen. She looked down with trepidation at where they were joined. She was a little over halfway down his shaft, her legs splayed wide, the very bones of her pelvis magically stretching around him. She could see the outline of his cock reaching up past her navel, pressing her belly out as if pregnant.

He began to lift her back off of him, the friction against him pulling her lips out around his cock as if trying to hold him inside. Then down again, forcing himself deeper into her. Nausea hit her as her stomach was pushed aside. She shifted, trying to find a more comfortable angle. The next stroke hit her bladder, nearly making her wet herself. She leaned forward, trying to find some unoccupied space in her for him to thrust into. Eventually, they settled into a rhythm she could deal with, Hagrid trying to bury the last few inches into her, Hermione avoiding the most uncomfortable parts of her anatomy. She was so invested in this effort, that her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, driving the air out of her lungs in one long scream, leaving her gasping, barely conscious by the time it passed. Her whole body was trembling now, the discomfort forgotten in the haze of endorphins. Hermione felt massive hands at her breasts, rough thumbs running over her nipples, and realized he was no longer forcing her up and down his shaft. She found her feet were planted on the bed, riding the mountain of a man. She could feel him swelling inside her, nearing his own orgasm. She increased her pace, reaching down and stroking her clit, trying to reach another peak before him. She was close, just a little more. His hands returned to her hips, pulling her down, managing to sink the last few inches into her. The combination of the pressure of him emptying into her and her clit at last grinding against his pubis set her off, moaning out her own orgasm as he pulsed inside of her. When she regained her senses, she could see her belly bulging obscenely, no semen escaping the tight seal of his cock buried in her. She gingerly lifted herself off of him, releasing a torrent of cum as the seal was broken.

She wiped futilely at the trickle of semen still leaking from her before giving up and pulling on her underwear, accepting that they would be soaked through by the time she made it back up to the castle. The drunken half-giant was already asleep by the time she dressed. She looked at the mess of the bed for a moment and waved her wand.

“ _Scourgify!_ ”

She looked at Hagrid again. She didn’t want any awkwardness between them.

“ _Obliviate!_ ”

The charm wouldn’t be strong enough to work on its own, but she hoped it would aid the alcohol in making it at least a little hazier. She pulled her hat low over her ears and slightly bowlegged, started off for the castle.

Outside the window, a pair of disbelieving eyes disappeared behind the hood of the invisibility cloak and set out behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about putting this one out there. While the premise is, of course, absurd, I wanted to present it with a bit more realism than smut stories often do, touching on concepts such as gray areas of consent, sex sometimes being uncomfortable, potential fallout after the fact, and all the other complexities that often get left by the wayside. I'm not at all sure I did all of that justice, but at least I tried.


End file.
